forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Devils
Devils Perhaps one off the only species that were created directly from the Angels, Devils were born from the legion of one hundred angels who followed Lucifer and fell from grace. Upon having their Grace and wings stripped from them, each of them were shot through Hell, pulling in the souls that were already in hell and the Demon corruption. This created a completely new type of soul, stronger than any Demon, thus creating the Devils. Each Devil took on a soul which embodied a part of the human sin and the darker part of human nature. While they are not evil inherently they are the ones to inherit the task of jail keeper and warden of the souls of the damned. After that they took on ownership over the different rings of Hell and thus took control over the warring Demons and managed to bring them to a singular cause. Through this Hell became unified and they became the full prison for the damned within Hell. Devils then took on a royal familial chain with the head being Lucifer the Morning Star and his first wife Lilith the First Sin. After that they created the palace of the damned at the very base of Hell itself, sitting above the Gates of Tartarus. They are not only to work to jail the souls of the living but they are to try and keep the Gates of Tartarus from breaking open and releasing all of the wild monster hoards from being able to storm Earth if they so pleased. Bodies Devil bodies are much more different from those of the Demons considering Demons appear as fusions of human and beast, or perhaps oversized animals or humans with additional limbs. Devils are completely different, keeping on their more inhuman and massive angelic like forms. This means they can be formed into anything from living cages flesh bound together by skulls or completely human monsters with hundreds arms, this really seems to be unique onto themselves instead of being a species based thing like Demons. As such it is possible to have a Devil with a completely unique form different from what their parents had. Their bodies are stronger than Demons or Angels, meaning they able to survive anything from tank fire to absolute depths such as the bottom of the Mariana Trench. While not as strong as diamond, they have weaknesses that can easily seer through their protection such as holy water or holy fire, which humans can easily create on their own. Corruption Devils do not really possess corruption in the sense of the Demons but they do have a very similar type of Corruption which exudes from their souls. Devils are able to shift the laws of morality by releasing their power, poison even the most holy things, and even go so far as to corrupt by being around them. Firstly their powers affect morality, simply being around one is enough to affect normal beings (Humans, Yokai, Kin, and Fae) by releasing their aura. This begins with moral manipulation, which compels the beings to act upon the sin of the Devil simply by being around them. This means if one was around Famine, they would be influenced to ravenously seek after and obtain that which they hunger for. While not just being hunter in the literal sense but metaphorical, from things to sex to knowledge. This applies to every and all devil. After that the Devils have the ability to poison and corrupt, this can best be seen by the devil of Wormwood. Firstly this comes with the ability to poison and rot anything that they wish from woods to waters, even turning holy water into bile. They can even go so far as to corrupt and snuff out light around it turning it to darkness or vice versa. Devil Trigger This is perhaps one of the most important powers that Devils have at their disposal, the Devil Trigger is the ability to force all of their demonic powers and forms and compress them completely. This forces their power and being into a compressed living 'shell'. While in this state their physical skill, Corruption, and abilities are doubled, making them extremely hard to deal with and allows them to rival even the Cherubim of Heaven. This shape often resembles their former Angelic bodies and even allows them to regain a facsimile of their former wings,having their Corruption spill from these places, now made into a physical force in the shape of a black, red light. Devils Triggers, while physically impressive come with a downside, the exposure of the place where in their Angelic Core had been in the past, exposing their actual beings beneath this armored form, considered to be a literal weak spot of their being. Society Devils exist as what could be considered a sort of royalty low among the Rings of Hell, considered to be Dukes or Presidents of a sort. Each Devil lives within the lowest Ring of Hell, the Throne where they rule from the obsidian city. From there they have been divided into the authority sets of each of the latter eight circles, with each Devil being the ruling power over a certain section, such as one Devil oversees the Burning Golden Lakes of the circle of Greed while another may watch over the Frozen Lakes of the Circle of Lust. This puts all Devils on equal footing to one another, none of them are able to gain any more political gain than what is already available, except in the rare case a Devil's soul is extinguished. This does not apply to the Royal Family as it were, the family of Lucifer the Morning Star. Due to his position as the King of Hell, he and his children are held in the highest of all regards and more often than not Devils try to court the members of this family the moment they are able to enter into this family, to try and gain not only their reach and reputation. It has been known that Lucifer steps down from the throne time to time, allowing his current heir or heiress to take over and gain his Halo, giving them full control over Hell itself. More often that not that heir or heiress will help their parent if they are a Devil, giving that Devil that influence over the others and Hell that they desire. Theology Devils have existed as long as Angels, or at least that is what Man had believed, but this was not always the case. Those Angels who belonged to, were from the legion of, or followed Lucifer had found his truth to be universal, God and his Aspects hated their creations. The world of Men had started and ended over a thousand times, great floods, beasts, and the Aspects warring against their charges. This happened again and again yet each and every time they were asked one thing, Love Humans unconditionally. These Humans created from a mixing of the divine with their original kind were reborn again and again through multiple variations on their species, but the same always happened, they were wiped out. Finally they had enough, they rebelled as they would not love and care for the fledgling Humans yet again, this started a war within Heaven among the Angels, the Fallen as they were known at the time. Eventually it came to this, they could not continue this war without destroying the souls in Heaven and destroying all of Paradiso itself. So God stepped in, if they would not love Humans then they could jail them, they could punish and jail them in. So these Fallen were struck down, their wings burned from them and their Grace stolen away. This happened as they were cast into Hell, their souls being balanced by the Corruption instead of Grace, making the the polar opposites of the Angels. Soon Lucifer stepped forward, still not loving Human kind he would have justice for them. They were a weak and broken species, but now that he saw their sin, the sickness in some, the corruption that had come from them he decided upon something. No longer would Aspects or Gods restart the cycle, whenever they tried a judgement day would come, Devils and Demons would do war with Angels and Aspects to keep the world, all things that lived on it, and in turn Humans from being spun back to an ancestral state. Abilities * Cure minor illness * Create fire or light at will * Heal injuries * allow people visions of Hell * Grant immunity from curses * Banishing evil spirits * Warding Angels * Banishing Angels * Creating wards * Pulling souls from Paradiso * Purifying souls * Mild teleportation * Infusing corruption into machines * Instilling life into inanimate objects * Changing the weather * Reverting human based demons back into humans * The ability to burn Angels by being nearby * Taking Corruption into their form * Fusing other Demons into other beings * Taking on the powers of Land Gods * Resurrection of the dead Demonical powers * Opening gates to Hell * Summoning Hellfire (fire that burns aura and souls not just the body) * Summoning Hellhounds * Corrupting souls * Stealing Aura * Teleportation * Manipulating lightning * Manipulating fire * Manipulating ice * Possessing corpses * Possessing live bodies (with low resistance) * Pulling souls out of bodies (the weaker the soul the easier it is) * Creating deals with the living * Making minor demons from human souls * Dragging souls into Hell * Inflicting phantom pain on souls * Opening gates to Hell which affect the physical world * Placing souls into objects * Reading minds * Influencing human souls * Possessing live bodies (with ease) * Pulling Grace out of things * Regeneration of injuries (This does not negate the damage just seals it) * Mass psychic ability * Burning Souls to the point of destruction * Obliteration of living beings (like Angels) * Transforming living beings into Demons * Surviving beyond dismemberment (they can exist as long as single atom of them remains. Their limbs remain mobile and move to the will of the Devils even when removed)